


I Got Me Some Whiskey and Some Diapers

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Infidelity, Domestic Fluff, From Sex to Love, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Single Parent Peter, Single Parents, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: The moment of the best and worst day of his life —He's guilty to think of it as the worst, but shit, it certainly caught him by surprise when the girl from the party -Gwen- showed up at his doorstep ten freaking months later with a frown and red eyes.So, till this day he doesn't know how he ended up going upstairs with a girl and getting her pregnant.He's guessing that it was just for the fact to hide his feelings towards boys. But he already got over that already and accepted it.Or, Peter found himself becoming a single parent and relying on the man he met on night in a bar.





	1. Makin' love and then we're makin' bacon

**Author's Note:**

> \\__(•_•)__/
> 
>  
> 
> This is a weird and unusual topic but,  
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
>  
> 
> Not mpreg.

He had to be eighteen when he decided to lose his virginity to college a girl in a frat party that he and Ned sneaked in to. He had to be eighteen when his drunk ass decided to not wear a condom, ignore that he _likes_ boys and have awkward sex with this blond,  _meh_ girl. Peter didn't really know how he actually came to the conclusion of kissing this girl and letting himself being take upstairs, he can't lie and say that he didn't enjoy when this girl got on his knees in front of him and then made Peter get in between her legs, telling him _exactly_ what to do —Because,  _yes,_ it was his first time touching someone's else body. 

 

He enjoyed it, only for the mere reason of his teenage, hormonal body reacted quite quickly at any caress of foreign fingers, _not_  because it was a girl, he actually felt disgusted at times, like the vomit was coming up to his throat, but... Maybe it was the cheap alcohol too.

 

Peter didn't know how he ended up going to a room with a girl he has _never_ seen in his life and morw importantly; _why_  a girl? —If all night he has been staring at the college men drinking like wild animals and taking their shirts off, revealing their nice, hard body that let Peter drooling unconsciously over his red cup and making him feel warm in the inside. 

 

Boys could cause a reaction in him since he turned thirteen, but _girls;_ he wasn't in to them since he started getting this weird, funny feeling in his stomach when a boy in his class smiled or since he started getting hard-ons whenever he looked at _straight_ porn and he couldn't take his eyes away from the man thrusting like a maniac.

 

So, till this day he _doesn't_ know how he ended up going upstairs with a girl and getting her pregnant. 

 

He's guessing that it was just for the fact to hide his feelings towards boys. But he already got over that already and accepted it.

 

The moment of the best and  _worst_  day of his life  _—_ He's guilty to think of it as the worst, but shit, it certainly caught him by surprise when the girl from the party -Gwen- showed up at his doorstep ten freaking months later with a frown and red eyes, making her way inside the apartment without invitation when Peter stood frozen in the entry, holding the paper that Gwen had threw at him angrily — _Thank_  god aunt May wasn't home or else it would have been a freak show inside that apartment.

 

Because — _"It can't be mine!"_

 

Peter had yelped where the word **_pregnant_** was im the paper, written in big, red, mean letters. 

 

He ignored the fact that she found out where he lived, but he felt bad two when she sat down in the sofa and started sobbing uncontrollably, holding her face in her hands, mumbling rapidly that shekept it —The baby. _Peter's_ baby. Oh, dear lord, what has he done?

 

 

"But, I —B-but, I'm only nineteen! —I'm practically still eighteen because I just turned nineteen!" Peter raised his arms and the sudden urge to cry became hurtfully present when Gwen said that she wanted him to be responsive of the baby's birth.

 

"But, it's yours, Peter. You're the father!"

 

His life was over, it really was. With a girl he barely knew.

 

He remembers giving a breathy sigh, nodding slowly and sitting down in the seat opposite her and mumbling, "Where is  _it_ —I mean— the baby —Y-yeah,  _the_ baby."

 

" _His_ name is Chris and he's in the car," She had responded quietly.

 

"Alone?" 

 

"Of course not! My father is with him."

 

" _Oh_ , so your father knows. That's great," Peter rubbed his sweaty palms in his pants and nodded distractedly, "What—"

 

"Listen, Peter," Gwen sighed ans looked at him. She weirdly looked _guilty_ and unsure and Peter should've know why, "I just want you to meet him, ok? —I mean, you're a fucking teenager still,  _I_  am too, you -we- can provide much, but I just want you to meet him before I put him in adoption." 

 

Her words were cold like her blue eyes were; Peter's breath hitched and before he could process the rough information, before he could protest, the girl had stood and said — 'I'll be back' — Peter actually gripped his hair and leaned his head back when she left and this sinking feeling appeared on his chest, like a thousand rocks falling on top of him, he couldn't breath or think, he started hyperventilating at some point, everything seemed so slow, but then... She appeared again, by the doorway, holding _this_ baby — _His_ son and suddenly everything became  _too_ real and it wasn't just an ugly nightmare that his brain had. 

 

She stood there with, again, this incredibly guilty, sad expression, holding the baby and a a small duffle bag. Peter had stood up and he remembers shaking all the way that he walked towards them, he remembers the warm feeling in his tummy when the baby looked at him with this big, wide brown eyes that resembled his own; he remembers shredding a tear when Gwen made him hold the baby. 

 

It was a weird, surreal and hypnagogic experience, because — _What the fuck?_ He was having waffles and cereal for breakfast when the girl that he lost his virginity to decided to show up and tell him that Peter had a son.

 

He didn't want to believe it, but it was  _there._

 

"Shit —May's going kill me, man," Peter had mumbled distractedly as he looked slowly at the baby in his arms falling asleep as Gwen searched for something hurriedly inside her purse.

 

"God, I —" She sighed and closed her eyes, when she opened them, they looked wet and red again, just how they were when she entered the apartment, "I forgot his milk in the car and he's gonna start crying," And, then, she said once again, " _I'll be back_."

 

Peter waited for her to show up shortly after, but minutes passed, the baby fell asleep in his arms and she wasn't coming back. He became frustrated and noticed moments later that Gwen had left the blue bag in the couch; he stood up and struggled to open it with a baby on his arm, the first thing he found was a bottle of milk —He frowned— clothes and then this white, small, crumbled piece of paper, Peter had opened with a shaky hand, hoping for the best, but the words written in black ink made him drop it and stumble back with foolish feet.

 

' **Take care of him** '

 

_No, no, no, no. Just —No!_

 

Peter gasped, clutching the baby tighter to his chest unconsciously, he actually run and went down the elevator, to take a look at the  _empty_ street, because, no one was there;  _she_ wasn't there. And, he remembers exhaling and inhaling fast, leaning in the brick wall with a crying child in his arm and pounding headache appearing.

 

He didn't realize he was crying quietly until he went to his apartment again and sat down in slowly in the couch, his arms tingled from holding for to long a foreign weight as he looked around confused, still refusing to believe that  _this_ was true.

 

Peterhad nodded slightly to himself, he had leaned down, resting his cheek against the baby's head as he tried to calm down the desperate cries.

 

" _We'll be fine, bud_."

 

The fight that he had with May was fucking massive. He still shudders when he thinks about it. It was heartbreaking and hurtful, watching her aunt crying and looking at him disappointedly, because she bursted through the door, yelling happily a hello and holding a brown bag of Thai take out, her smile quickly disappeared after Peter was sitting down in the corner of the living room, feeding the baby a bottle of milk and looking at her with swollen eyes.

 

She just couldn't believe it —And, to be honest, neither could Peter, because here he was, holding  _his_ baby, figuring out how to give feed him and stop him from crying— Peter had a hard time trying to explain her, she was freaking out and he was  _fucking_ freaking out too, his ears hurt from their yells and the baby's cries. But, after a while, of constant explaining and: 

 

"I thought you liked boys!"

 

 _And,_ "I do! This was just something that got out of the context and I was drunk and I'm  _sorry_!"

 

"God, Peter! What where you thinking?!"

 

He cried a lot. Mostly when they calmed down, when they didn't have the enough energy to yell or talk, when May sat down in in the chair infront of him and sighed, somehow surrending; Peter cried a lot, mostly too when his aunt stood up again, reaching for the sorrowing baby, for the bottle and feeding him gently, humming softly as she rocked him sideways slowly. Peter remembers sobbing and resting his head on her stomach when May put an arm around his shoulder and shushed gently the  _two_ children.

 

"I'm sorry," He had whispered once the baby's cries settled.

 

It took three minutes until she answered comfortably, "You're in deep shit and you're grounded too, Peter. But, we  _all_ are going get through this."

 

The next few days and week, they tried to contact the mother, they weren't able to find her and she never appeared.

 

And, Peter got tired of searching.

 

The next few months were a fucking nightmare of getting used to having a  _child_ in their small apartment without having neighbors to complain about the loud cries at three in the morning; May taught him the rules, she helped him too, but she wanted Peter to be responsible and do it by himself when she was out working and couldn't handle things, like changing dirty diapers (Peter still hasn't gotten used to it), shower the baby, feed the baby, coo him into sleep or even entertain him —Wich, to be fair, it's the best thing Peter can do, like make funny faces, pull at his ears and stick his tongue out or jump up and down just for the mere goal of getting a cute smile out of the tiny mouth.

 

Peter was becoming used to it and he loved May endlessly for supporting him ( _Yes,_ after screaming at him, scolding him and grounding him for a year) They could have go easily to the police and claim what the mother did or put the baby in adoption, but Peter, nor May, had the heart to do that, because the baby already have won their hearts.

 

After he caught a decent rhythm of a lifestyle —The lifestyle that never in a million years he imagined that he would've. After he got used to waking up in the middle of the night by loud cries, changing diapers with green shit, even if it include him gagging every five seconds with May hitting his arm and Peter got used to having to grow up earlier than expected and get a job because. If May's money wasn't enough for two, it certainly wouldn't be enough for three and for the  _moment,_ he forgot about his studies in college.

 

He accepted his mistakes and tried to fix them, welcoming in his life the _mistake_  that soon became the light of his life.

 

He became a single  _father_  just after a few months of finishing highschool;what are the odds?

 

—•—

 

Peter had dark circles over under his eyes when he was sitting down in the kitchen with a coffee on hand because Chris decided to wake up at  _six_ in the fucking morning and watch —What was the name of that creepy cartoon that made Peter uncomfortable?— May got ready to work and then look sadly at Peter before kissing his forehead.

 

"You need a break, kiddo," She affirmed.

 

"I do."

 

"Why don't you take one?" 

 

The boy had looked up quickly with wide eyes, something in his neck snapped but he didn't care, he gave a hopeful sigh, "Really?"

 

"You  _need_ a break. I'm actually afraid that soon you'll have a mental break down like last week," May took the coffee from his hands and set in the table before them, "Go out and have fun with your friends. At least for a night," She shrugged.

 

"I'm not grounded?" 

 

She chuckled, "You never were, Peter —I mean," She looked at the baby playing with Peter's hand as he looked distractedly at the small TV, "You technically are, you're grounded by the pumpkin pie over there, for the rest of your life, I think."

 

He groaned and threw his head back, "You're making things worse, May."

 

His aunt smiled and leaned down to kiss Chris head before starting to walk away, "Go out tonight,  _please,_ before you go nuts. I'll take care of the pumpkin, I don't have the night shift today."

 

Peter widened his eyes and nodded quickly, he sighed relieved, "I-i, yes —Thank you!"

 

"I'll be back by eight, kiddo. Love you."

 

"You're the best!" Peter heard a last chuckle before the door closed.

 

He quickly grabbed his phone and texted his friends while letting Chris bite his thumb softly.

 

**Peter 6:34**

Y'all we have plans for tonight

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

I'M FREE TONIGHT!

 

**MJ 6:36**

Was already awake, asshole

 

**Ned L. 6:36**

Well, I wasn't

Lemme sleep 

 

**Peter 6:37**

We're going out tonight

Don't make plans

 

**MJ  6:37**

You're free tonight? 

You? 

 

**Ned L. 6:38**

Lol

Yeah right 

 

**Peter 6:38**

I am you guys

And tonight we're getting fucking wasted

 

**MJ 6:38**

What about lil Peter?

You're taking him 2?

 

**Ned L. 6:38**

So he can learn what his father does best?

 

**Peter 6:39**

FY guys

He's staying with May

Are we going out or not?

 

**Ned L. 6:39**

Why Liz isn't answering?

 

**MJ 6:39**

Little bitch still sleep

 

**Peter 6:40**

GUYS

Let's go to my favorite bar

We're going or not?

 

**MJ 6:40**

I ain't got nothing to do today

Yes

Let's go why not? 

 

**Ned L. 6:40**

Yeah, dude

I miss hanging out with you

 

**MJ 6:41**

Gay

**Peter 6:41**

I love you, bro

Fuck you, Michelle

 

**MJ 6:41**

I'll let Liz know about our reunion

Hey, Peter

 

**Peter 6:41**

???

**MJ 6:42**

You planning on getting laid?

 

**Ned L. 6:42**

Lol

 

**Peter 6:42**

Ugh

 

 

—•—

 

When the May arrived and the light coming from outside were the city lights and not the sun, Peter was already dressed with his hair slicked back and his expensive cologne that he  _never_ use. May had raised his eyebrows when she smelled him.

 

"Go and have fun, kiddo. You deserve it."

 

He was about to back away because the look that his baby gave him when he handed him over to May and kissed his cheeks and forehead repeatedly; brown, big eyes stared up at him with resentment as tiny arms lifted up and tried to grab Peter again; he was about _too,_ to grab Chris back and just sit down and watch TV with him, but May pushed him and pointed at the door.

 

"Take care, Peter. Say hi to Ned for me, will ya?" 

 

Peter left the apartment feeling uneasy and hesitant, missing the small body that grew accustomed to have against his chest and sides, but he smiled and chilled out when he saw Liz' car waiting outside in the street.

 

"Dude, you look like shit," Ned had said when Peter got in the backseat next to him.

 

"Thanks?" 

 

"Did you lose weight?" Liz asked as she looked at him from the reviewing mirror.

 

"Bro, we can use some of Liz' concealer to cover that shit up under your eyes," Michelle said and started searching in the glove compartment.

 

"Am I here to get drunk or to be emotionally attacked?" Peter rolled his eyes and flipped them off.

 

"We want the best for you, bro. You don't know who you can meet tonight."

 

"Ugh, just,  _shut up,_ Michelle."

 

"Peter," Liz called and smiled, "You look  _good_. There's nothing to worry about. Let's have fun, yeah?"

 

They ended up going to this fancy looking bar because he's favorite bar had been shut down and he didn't know because he was too busy changing diapers and watching Barney next to an infant. The place was nice, but he felt self-conscious of his clothing became he was wearing a simple flannel and jeans and the people in there seemed really, fucking _expensive,_ it was some kind of like a cocktail place, not the right place to get shitfaced and dance on the tables, but they decided to stay.

 

Peter was on his third margarita when Liz kicked his leg under the table and stared at something — _someone?—_ behind him, "What the fu—"

 

"Handsome  _man_ has been staring at you for the last few minutes," She smirked and Peter saw Michelle and Ned followed her gaze behind him too.

 

"Yeah, dude," Ned nodded.

 

Peter scoffed, finishing his drink in large gulps and then starting to drink Liz' drink, "He's probably staring at you, not  _me._ You're infront of me, so," He shrugged.

 

"Nah he's definitely staring at you," Michelle nodded then turned to look at Liz, "I mean, it's weird, right? We're not even in a gay bar and this little whore is already attracting attention."

 

She laughed and took her drink away from Peter's drink, "You had have enough for now."

 

"Turn around and look at him. He's cute, a bit old, but cute," MJ shrugged.

 

" _How_ old?" The brown eyes boy frowned.

 

"Turn around."

 

He rolled his eyes and and did what he was told; he searched in the crowd and finally met a pair of eyes that were searching for his, the man nodded his head towards him and Peter looked at him up and down with raised eyebrows and then turned around with a pleased expression, "He's not bad." 

 

"He's not?" Ned asked.

 

"I think you should —" Liz was starting to speak but then she widened his eyes and slumped on her seat, "He's coming this way."

 

"What?" Peter widened his eyes.

 

"He's coming this way."

 

"Shit's going down. I'm out," Michelle said unbothered, throwing an olive in the table and starting to walk towards the bathroom.

 

Peter didn't know how the fuck he was left completely alone and he was left smiling awkwardly at this, handsome, tall and just, _handsome_ man that asked politely if he could sit down and offer him a drink, and —Of course, Peter said yes, it has been to long since he had any decent human contact and he didn't know he was craving it until the man before him kept flirting subtly and Peter found himself flirting drunkenly back.

 

He lost himself the moment that the man — _Tony,_ god, what a beautiful name— caressed his arm, leaned down until Peter could actually smell his aftershave and whisper against his ear: "Would you possibly liked to get out of  _here_?"

 

And — _Fuck yes?_

 

His friends would give him big shit the next day for leaving them in the bar, but he wasn't thinking straight, not when Tony placed a heavy hand in the small of his back.

 

The man had a fucking extravagant looking car with a  _fucking_ driver waiting outside that opened the backdoor for them. They barely made inside before Peter threw himself in the Tony's lap and started kissing desperately, he heard vaguely the surprised laugh that Tony gave and the small groan that the driver emitted before rolling up something that could divide _noises_ and sights from the driver's seat and backseat.

 

He remembers feeling like a teenager —Well, he was a teenager _still,_ but lately he didn't have the time to  _be_ one. He remembers kissing and nipping at Tony's lips and grinding down desperately and hornily, welcoming the harsh grip on his hips. There was something intoxicating and _arousing_ of being for the first time with an older, _older_ man than him. Maybe it could be the experience or confident touches and licks or maybe it was just the nice, rough scrubbing of a beard on his own chin.

 

Stark's house was fucking _huge —_ Like his dick. He took his time in feeling the man up back in the car and he became really excited— he was in awe looking at it, but then the man while kissing him and carrying him, he guided him into a hallway and room.

 

"God, I couldn't stop looking at you," Tony grumbled against his neck as he unbuttoned Peter's flannel.

 

Peter was thrown on the bed and undressed quickly; he was way too desperate to initiate some kind of foreplay,he couldn't really wait, all he wanted was to touch the man taking his clothes off quickly before him. 

 

They kissed roughly and touched perilously, craving for more each time. Peter felt nervous when Tony reach for the nightstand and pulled out the two things that had became unfamiliar over the last half year, he sighed nervously as Tony worked him open carefully and he kissed him sweetly, contrasting their previous actions.

 

He was left moaning softly and shyly as the fingers inside him stretched him opened, because the last time he had sex and was fucked was before Gwen appeared on his doorstep, holding his baby boy —He ignored those thoughts and gave himself away to the older man.

 

Peter actually gained courage at some point when he grew tired of telling Tony that — _Fuck,_ he was fucking ready— He flipped them over, straddling the other, grabbing the condom and rolling it down sensually with his mouth over the man's dick and it got Stark letting out a low, " _Fuck, kid._ " as he watched Peter bob his head up and down a few, short times.

 

He rode Tony with awkward hips moving in circles, he may seemed like a virgin, but he was way too fucking nervous and turned on to work properly, his hand were placed on the hard chest beneath him as he tried his best. His own head thrown back, letting out soft moans, and long whimpers as Stark's hand roamed hotly over his thighs, stomach, chest and waist, when they settled on his hips, Peter held them tightly with his own as he moved up and down quickly.

 

Tony flipped them over at some point again and Peter felt like he was over the moon as he arched his back, spread his legs and kissed messily the man ontop of him; he didn't remember been  _that_ hard since his partying days, he was stroking himself furiously and gasping for breath as Tony moved just in the perfect angle that got him shuddering in pleasure and coming fast on his stomach, he felt the other finish after a minute, still moving inside him.

 

Peter was left fucked out in the bed, laying with limp, heavy arms and legs as Tony caressed his back softly, kissing the side of his neck softly. 

 

He didn't intend to fall sleep, but he did when Tony hugged him close, covering him with soft sheets and kissed his lips one last time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Save it 'til the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't as awkward as he expected, he thought they would have an uncomfortable, forced conversation in the morning after, but surprisingly, it was not, his stomach felt warm when Tony opened the chair for him and motion for him to just dig in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, guys! It's very much appreciate it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The air was cold, he was shivering, the sheets were soft, like,  _really_ soff; since when did the sheets in his room were this soft? —Peter was laying down on something warm and tender, he nestled closer to  _it_ and sighed; he felt relieved at the simmered silence, there was no noise or disturbance, no cars passing by, no dogs barking and no baby's cry—  _Oh, no._

 

Peter opened his eyes quickly widening then and lifting his head, he looked around quickly and then noticed that the soft  _thing_ that he was laying on was Tony from last night, his chest, where Peter's head was previously resting, was raising up and down calmly; he was still asleep as Peter twisted in the sheets, rolling around _not_ -so-silently, trying to find his phone and then with a surprised gasp he stopped feeling the bed on his body as he landed on the soft carpet beneath him, groaning when his head pounded and the urge to throw up became present.

 

He was holding his sweaty forehead when a raspy voice startled him.

 

"You ok down there?"

 

The brown eyed boy opened his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times before his sight focused and thw first thing that he found was a head with messy hair tossed around and halfclosed staring down at him lazily; Peter cleared his throat and nodded, "Y-yeah, just —I guess the bed wasn't big enough for me."

 

Tony chuckled, then yawned slightly and scratched his head, "It was last night with all the flipping you made."

 

Peter felt his cheeks reddened at the comment and he sat down slowly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

 

"Are you kidding me? I fucking loved it," The older man scoffed and smirked, "I never thought you'll be _that_ kind of person in bed."

 

He frowned slightly and snorted, "And _what_  did you think I would be?"

 

"Certainly, more in the conservative side, I guess, but—" Tony shrugged, "I need to learn not to judge a book by its cover." 

 

"Yeah," Peter said distractedly and looked around in the floor, searching for his clothes and phone.

 

"Here," The other stretched out a hand for him to take and Peter did, raising his eyebrows when Tony pulled him into the bed quickly, lifting him as if he weighted nothing.

 

"Thanks—" He cut his own sentence and gasped quietly when the older man, pulled him down by his waist and started kissing under his ear and neck, he pushed lightly at the broad shoulders, "I can't —I need to—" He sighed when the other's tongue darted out to lick the skin, " _Tony_."

 

"Shh," The brown haired man whispered, "God, how do you even smell this good in the morning, baby?"

 

Peter widened his eyes, "Tony, I really can't stay any longer, I—" 

 

He was about to continue, but the man pulled away and looked at him with tired eyes; Peter let out a small breath and he fought the urge to lift his hand and caress the face before him, because —Who the  _fuck_ manage to look  _this_ good just after waking up?— from the rough beard (that, felt  _so_ good against Peter's thighs) to the messy hair, hard chest and handsome features and —what pretty hazel eyes Tony had; he was about to give up and leaned down, but then a  _ding_ and slight buzzing sound interrupted the quietness.

 

"Fuck —That's my phone. Where is it?" Peter scrambled in the bed, tossing around the sheets and pillows. 

 

"What's so important that—" 

 

"Help me look for it!" The boy exclaimed and then hopped of the bed, butt-naked and spin in circles trying to find his clothes.

 

He heard Tony sighing and leaning down next to the wide bed, "They're here, kid. You dropped them carelessly last night before going down on you."

 

"Tony!" He hissed with flushed cheeks and walked up to him where Tony was holding high in the air his pants. 

 

Peter ignored his chuckle and pulled out his phone from the pocket, he immediately went to messages and only found a new message from Michelle asking where the fuck did he went last night and  _fuck you, man_ from bailing on them. Not a single message from May or a call, he breathed in and relief and slumped back in the bed, sighing tiredly and closing his eyes.

 

" _Damn,_ you're a sight for sore eyes, kid."

 

Peter looked up and saw the hazel eyes roaming over his naked, spread body hungrily, he blushed again and before he could grab the grey sheets in a tight, embarrassed grip, Tony moved rapidly and positioned himself ontop of him, pinning his hands above his head and straddling his thighs, "Tony—"

 

"Are you in a hurry?" Stark raised his eyebrows and then begun to kiss the side if his neck and jaw, "Because, _we_  could have some steamy, hot sex in the shower and then have breakfast downstairs?"

 

"I, don't—" The boy threw his head back and took a sharp breath when he felt a nib on his ears and a hand caressing his lower belly, "God, Tony,  _please,_ " He moaned and relaxed his body, not caring at the smirk against his skin.

 

"What do you want, baby? Come on," Tony mumbled, beard scraping his cheek as his lips became closer and closer to Peter's lips.

 

"Please, just—" Peter couldn't finish his words again because a hand suddenly fondled his cock in a delicate grip, stroking him experimentally, "Tony, come on."

 

"Just tell me what do you want, Peter," The older man against his skin, damping it.

 

He didn't give a fuck about morning breath because he lifted his head, freeing himself from the strong grip on his wrist and pulling Tony's head down by his hair and crashing their lips together carelessly, teeth clashing together and tongues darting out at the same time, he whimpered slightly.

 

"Fuck me."

 

They barely made it to the bathroom, Peter was climbing on Tony like a desperate puppy, hugging his neck and letting himself being carried, giving quick and wet kisses in the other's neck and shoulders, grinding slowly against his stomach and forgetting about his phone or preoccupations; _because,_ he was there and Tony was  _here,_ turning the water on, hot water hitting their shoulder making them red as Tony made him face the wall, his moans echoed against it and in the four walls as the older man used shampoo to fuck him from behind — deliciously slow and pleasingly hard.

 

Peter clutched at the hands on his hips as he pushed back to meet the rapid thrusts, accepting the sucks and licks being made on his shoulders and side of his neck. 

 

He didn't have to touch himself when he came, the low grumbles and dirty words against his ear were enough.

 

—•—

 

Peter promised himself that after the morning ( _Dear Lord,_ amazing) sex and showering, he would leave for good, but he couldn't deny Tony's offer of staying for breakfast, not when he was kissing his shoulders as he dressed and mumbling that the housekeeper was making pancakes amd had freshly squeezed orange juice —How could he deny that? Mostly when, _indeed,_ there they were, fluffy pancakes, orange juice and beacon waiting for them in the wide kitchen island.

 

It wasn't as awkward as he expected, he thought they would have an uncomfortable, forced conversation in the morning  _after,_ but surprisingly, it was not, his stomach felt warm when Tony opened the chair for him and motion for him to just dig in. 

 

It was all new, the breakfast, the smell of a foreign soap on his skin and the morning talk because in his experience of the few one-nigh stands that he had, they were just terribly uncomfortable and  _bad,_ so bad that he decided to just wake up in the middle of the night and go home, because, he couldn't just bring someone to his apartment not with May sleeping in there and not  _now_ with the baby in there too.

 

So, he felt bad for judging the older man last night, he thought that he was the kind of egocentric, asshole (he really was, honestly) that just took with selfishness, but... Peter should've know since last night, when Stark made a mission to put Peter's pleasure before him —He was way to drunk to noticed anyway.

 

He settled down and ate quietly, they talked for a bit about the stupidly cold weather in New York, the traffic and work or _whatever;_ until Stark actually asked an important question.

 

"So, how old are you, kid?" Tony asked over the rim of a cup of coffee, he drank slowly.

 

"How old do you think I am for you to keep calling me  _kid_?" The boy raised his eyebrows and grinned.

 

"Under thirty, that's a fact."

 

"I'm nineteen."

 

Peter straightened himself a bit when Tony coughed around the cup, grabbing a napkin quickly and wiping the small drops of dark liquid on his chin with raised eyebrows, he sighed and looked at the boy shortly, "Well,  _shit._ I wasn't expecting that."

 

The boy snorted, "How old did you think I was?"

 

Stark shrugged, "Twenty-two at least?"

 

" _Ha_."

 

The man smiled sarcastically, motioning for the housekeeper to leave the room.

 

"I'm the youngest you've ever been with?" Peter grinned once he saw the old lady turned off the stove and walked away with a bored expression.

 

" _No,_  I—" Tony sighed and slumped his shoulders guiltily, "Ok, yes."

 

The younger boy laughed slightly, "It's ok, you know? It's legal and all."

 

"Barely," Stark muttered, before composing himself with forced grin and having a large bite of a pancake, "So, kid — _Peter,_ what are you studying?"

 

Peter's smiled erased gradually, passing _noticed_ because Tony made frowned slightly, leaning on the table amd resting his arms on it, "I don't—" He sighed, "I'm not studying for the moment."

 

The older man nodded slowly, almost as if he understood, sympathetically even, "How come?"

 

Peter leaned back in the back of the chair, dropping his knife and fork carefully in the plate, the noise became to loud in the silent room and he regretted now telling Tony not to turn on the TV when he offered to —The distracting sound could come in handy now. He looked away, eyes fixating in the fridge as he searched for fhe right answer, he didn't want to lie, nor did he feel comfortable, because he wasn't ashamed of his situation, the baby, leaving with his aunt and all... _right?_

 

"Listen, Peter. You don't have to answer if you want. That's totally fine." 

 

Stark's voice startled him and he looked at him with wide eyes as his fingers fidgeted together under the table, "No, I — _It's fine!—_ " He let out in a higher voice than expected and cringed slightly, "I don't really have the time right now, because I'm working to make some money and have a decent time in college. I don't really wanna be a broke student, you know?"

 

Tony chuckled and his shoulders relaxed, "Everyone is a broke student in college, kid, and —Well, not in  _my_ case, but that's another story—"

 

Peter grinned widely and threw a strawberry at him playfully, "Asshole."

 

"So they say."

 

He rolled his eyes and threw him another one.

 

—•—

 

Peter and Tony finished their breakfast quietly, not asking or answering more questions because the last one had been a bit awkward. The older man offered to drive him home or to at least have his  _driver_ named Happy (he didn't seem happy at all) take him home, but he refused with a soft kiss in Tony's lips, leaving him breathless amd with raised eyebrows for a second. 

 

"Can at least get your number?" Stark had muttered.

 

"What do you want it for?" 

 

"Oh,  _please_ don't tell that wasn't one of the most mind blowing sex —For  _you,_ obviously," He chuckled when Peter groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

"Gosh, you're too much," The boy shook his head, "And,  _not_ in the good way."

 

"Give me your number." 

 

He really  _did_ gave him his number and he doesn't regret, because Peter is certainly thinking in calling him or texting when he's horny and doesn't feel like locking up and in the bathroom to have a quick wank. May or Liz could always take care of Chris so he can go to Mr. Stark's arms and let him take care of him — _just_ saying.

 

Peter felt like shit whenever he thought about not telling Tony the truth and not because he lied to him (a little bit,  _yes)_ but, because he always tells himself and May, Liz and Michelle tells him that he shouldn't feel embarrassed or abashed about what the faith gave him. But, he was scared too of scaring Tony off with the " _Oi!_ I have a baby and I'm raising it by myself!" wasn't in his keeper list. He wasn't feeling like giving explanations on  _why_ the fuck he had a child waiting for him at home and he was letting himself being fucked in the ass.

 

He didn't want to deal with it right now.

 

But, when he entered his Queen's apartment and the smell of burnt food and a baby whaling softly set him in peace and made him smile as he walked through the hallway; the sounds of May talking, moving stuff around and the baby babbling slightly became louder.

 

Peter smiled widely when he entered the kitchen and saw Christopher sitting in his high chair and making a mess with the food; he gasped dramatically and raised his arms when the baby turned to look at him with lifted arms, "Hi, buddy!"

 

"Jesus Christ, Peter," May turned around abruptly, holding a cloth to his chest, "I didn't hear you coming."

 

"Sorry," He said distractedly and lifted Chris out of his chair, hugging him close to his chest and kissing the top of his head twice longingly, he closed his eyes and mumbled, "I miss you, buddy."

 

"You had fun, kiddo?" 

 

The boy looked up and found May smiling fondly at them as she put the glasses higher up his nose and cleaned the table, " _Lots._ Michelle's still an asshole, though."

 

"Not swearing infront of him," She sent him a short stare.

 

"He's not old enough to understand," Peter smirked, bouncing Chris up and down slightly, "Right, buddy?"

 

"We missed you," May smiled and leaned on the counter, "I missed being woke up by _your_  cries and whining when you change the pumpkin's diaper." 

 

"I missed you guys, but I didn't miss  _that,_ " He shuddered dramatically, sitting down in a chair and started to grab a spoon and feed the baby the Gerber that was half empty, "I don't think I'm gonna  _ever_ be able to get used to that." 

 

"You will," She scoffed, " _I_  did with you, kiddo."

 

"But, I don't my shit stink like yours, baby," Peter faked a funny voice and start blowing kisses in Chris cheeks, making him giggle and wave his arms. 

 

"No. It was  _worse_." 

 

Peter grabbed the baby's hand and tried to lift the small middle finger to her direction, but May hit his head with the cloth and groaned, "Peter!"

 

He chuckled and kept feeding the sweet food to the infant, letting him stain his clothes and hand messily, he longer didn't find himself caring whenever Chris spat on him, vomit or threw the food on his clothes; he used to get mad, mostly when he was heading to work and he quickly had to give him breakfast and he ended up with a green stain of vegetables puree in the front of his chest, forcing him to go change under pressure so he could leave Chris with the old lady with the cats down in the apartment number 8.

 

"May," He called when she was about to head out of the kitchen, "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I lost track of time."

 

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm just glad you had fun," She smiled and came back to place a kiss ontop of his head and ruffle his curls, "Where did you stayed?"

 

"At Ned's," He said quickly and without thinking, he used the excuse of giving the baby food to look down and pretend tonbe busy, just to avoid her aunt to see the blush on his face, "Her mom cooked us pancakes," He cringed.

 

"Good!" May chuckled, "I wanted to have breakfast ready for you, but it sticked to the pan. I don't think that pan was a good purchase."

 

"I don't think it's the pan's fault," Peter slumped his shoulders and clenched his eyes when he felt the cloth hitting his head again.

 

" _Brat,_ " She rolled her eyes playfully, "Anyways, I'm going out to buy some stuff. Want anything, kiddo? For Chris?"

 

The boy shook his head, "We're fine. Thanks, May."

 

She sighed and start walking out, "Alright. Love you both."

 

"We love you too!" He smiled, raising the baby's hand and waving it around.

 

The door of the apartment closed a few seconds later and he looked down when Chris burped and there was food sliding down his chin, "Oh, sweetheart," He mumbled and wiped the mess softly.

 

His phone rang, startling them both. Peter ignored the text from his friend's when he saw an unfamiliar number, but he knew exactly who it was; he smiled, bouncing Chris up and down his leg to distract him.

 

_**Unregistered number 1:32**_

I know it's too soon, but, what the fuck?

What do you think about a dinner this Friday? 

Shit, is this Peter?

 

Peter chuckled, kissing Chris' head softly and starting to answer the text.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos to keep me alive y'all


	3. Soon for the truth to come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> I worked in this chapter for a few days due the lack of inspiration so let me know.
> 
> Warnings: just the normal smut and swearing.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Peter should have know that from the moment that he agreed to actually go out _again_ with Tony 'from last night' (that's how he saved it in his phone even though it has been days since  _that_ night) that they would end up going to Tony's house, have dinner there, go 'watch' a movie in the — **holy shit** , massive living room— because the movie hadn't even being playing for more than 15 minutes before Tony started kissing the side of his neck and Peter ended up answering by laying in the couch and letting the man touch him wherever he wanted.

 

It was as if Tony couldn't get enough of Peter and Peter was _totally_  loving it —How the man seemed to be worried in making him feel good, how he seemed to almost worship him and kiss him softly but at the same time hungrily, leaving Peter breathless and craving more.

 

They were in the couch and Peter was pulling the other even closer between his legs as they kissed wetly when the phone rang and he pulled away to sighed slightly against his lips, "Fuck."

 

"Yeah — _Fuck_. We're about to do that so don't answer that," Tony mumbled, minty breath hitting his lips before he headed to lick at the skin of Peter's neck.

 

The brown eyed boy nodded and gripped the other's hair to kissed him again, he bite his bottom lip and smiled when Tony gripped his hips tighter in response. He was starting to unbutton Tony's shirt, but once the phone stopped ringing, it sounded again, echoing in the four walls and Peter pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

 

"Ignore it, baby," The older man said and pushed him back when Peter started to straighten up.

 

"I can't," Peter lift his hips to get his phone from his pocket —He _hurtfully_ ignored when he felt Tony's hard-on against his own— and looked at the screen to see who was calling, he cursed lowly when he saw who it was, "I really gotta take this, Tony."

 

"What's more important than _this_?" Tony frowned and shrugged, he was about to go back and kiss him but Peter places his hands on his chest and smiled awkwardly while holding his phone up

 

"Please?" He breathed and stood up quickly when the other sighed and get off him to. Peter almost groan and went back when he saw Tony adjusted himself in his pants and unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his white shirt, "I'll be back."

 

"You better be, kid."

 

Peter almost tripped on his feet as he made his way out of the living room and to the corridor with an awkward boner and unzipped pants; it was dark and his face was only enlightened by the screen of his phone as he took a deep breath and answered in a hushed tone.

 

"What's going on?"

 

" _I have a question_ ," His friend said distractedly.

 

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, Liz," He muttered.

 

" _I'm_   _kinda_   _in_   _the_   _middle_   _of_   _something_   _too_ ," Liz sighed and was about to speak but a loud cry in the background echoed and Peter's chest tightened, " _Listen—_ "

 

"Is he ok?" Peter put a hand in his forehead and leaned in the wall behind him.

 

" _He's ok_ —"

 

"I knew that I should've stay and—"

 

" _Peter!_ "

 

"I'm going back, just let me get my stuff."

 

" _No!_ "

 

Peter was starting to walk back but Liz voice cut him off and made him stop dead in his tracks and separate the phone away from his ear with a wince, "What the fuck—"

 

" _Peter. I got this_ ," She said and sighed, " _Chris'_ _just hungry._ "

 

"Ok," The boy nodded and then raised his hand unconsciously, "Then... Feed him?"

 

Liz scoffed, " _Yeah, well, tell me how to prepare the formula._ "

 

"Just put the half a cup of powder in the baby bottle, shake it and heat in the microwave," Peter instructed, counting the steps with his own fingers.

 

" _Got it_."

 

"You're sure that you don't want me to come over?" 

 

" _I am sure, Peter,"_ His friend groaned, " _Gotta go._ "

 

"Tell Chris that his daddy loves him," He smiled and bit his nail nervously.

 

" _He won't understand but I will tell him anyways,_ " She sighed.

 

"He does understand!"

 

" _Bye, Petes,_ " Liz chuckled, " _Bye, oh, and —wear a condom!_ "

 

Peter groaned and threw his head back.

 

The older man was sipping the liquor in his glass and staring boredly at the wide TV infront of him when Peter arrived silently; the other turned around and raised his eyebrows accompanied with a smirk, he gave a short glance to his watch and mumbled:

 

"About time. Thought for a moment that you would let me her with a _severe_  case of blue balls here, kid."

 

He rolled his eyes, hoping that the redness in his face didn't go down his neck too, with clearing his throat and walking towards the couch, he smiles slightly, "You're not the only one."

 

Tony left the glass in the coffee table and spread and arm as invitation, he muttered lowly wich caused Peter to shudder slowly, "Come here, baby."

 

Stark was there, alone and powerful, looking at him irreverently with an arousing hunger, a peculiar glim was in his hazel eyes, devouring and taking, making Peter stir in his spot with mere desperation as he gave large steps towards the couch, he stood there, in between the man's legs. He looked so calm _,_  confident and even —arrogantly _handsome,_  gazing at Peter up and down and making him feel inferiority at the thrown look.

 

The boy felt the calloused hands traveling from under his shirt as he say down in Stark's lap, kissing him instantly and boldly, leaving him breathless for a moment and searching for more. It was as if they were never interrupted, gripping eachother's skin and licking eachother's necks —Peter parted himself away, Tony's teeth trapping his bottom lip and smiling when it slapped back into place, he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly in thr ground and gasping when he felt seconds later a warm tongue wetting the flesh of his chest, biting ans sucking on his nipples, making them red and making Peter grip Tony's hair and hold him close to him.

 

Hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, "Take this off already. Can wait to eat you," Stark mumbled against his mouth and pulled at the waistband.

 

Peter stood in front of him, watching him shrug of his dress shirt and take his pants off took. He reacted and breathing in when Tony sat down there, in the couch, naked and stroking his cock up and down as he looked at Peter expectantly.

 

Soon enough, he was out of his remaining clothes and was climbing the man's lap quickly before being pushed away and thrown into the carpet slightly, he was about to protest but Tony beat him.

 

"This couch doesn't work for sex.  _Believe_ me. I know it," He shrugged, grabbing Peter's knees and pulling them apart to lay between them. He kissed the boy tenderly, contrasting his demanding actions.

 

"Don't care where it is," Peter panted and lifted his hips, trying to rub himself against the other, "Just do  _it_."

 

Stark smirked, grounding his hips down, before starting to kiss hastily the boy's neck and chest, going lower each time, he left wet traces and watched the way his abs trembled under his touch.

 

"Tony—" The younger boy sighed, hand tangling in his hair and trying to bring his head down to were his cock was standing hard. He threw his head back when the other blew cool air against him, teasing him and taking time to actually starting to lick the head; Peter moaned lowly and spread his legs unconscious, "Please, Tony.  _Please_ —"

 

Tony pulled slightly away, "Patience is the key for a successful life, kid," He shrugged.

 

"I don't give a fuck about a successful—" Peter couldn't finish his sentence because a gasp formed in the back of his throat and his thighs trembled lightly when a damp lick was placed in his opening.

 

"Bet you've never done that before," Stark smirked cockily against him, spreading him more with his hands.

 

"I-I have, but—" The boy whimpered and and shuddered, hands gripping tighter the brown hair and pulling him even closer when there were small suck in his rim.

 

" _But?_ "

 

Peter sighed, "I guess the guy that did it, didn't know shit because— _Fuck!_ " He gasped loudly again and moaned soon afterwards, eyes rolling back and hands tightening, "Yes. It's official. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing because I think you're gonna make me come from just this."

 

He did longer not care about the embarrassing sounds coming out of him — _not,_ when there was someone between his legs and eating him out like there was no tomorrow and humming contently against him.  ** _God_** —If Tony was enjoying this, what was Peter doing other than moan and beg for more?

 

"Don't come just yet, baby," Stark mumbled against him, warm breath hitting him.

 

The boy looked down and he didn't really know  _when_ the hell he started stroking his own cock up and down desperately, he didn't recall doing it, but he took his hand away and rested bacj in the soft hair before him. The carpet was rubbing roughly against his back, probably making it red but he didn't care at all.

 

"God, I don't think I can hold back anymore," Peter mumbled, raising on his elbows to look down; he gulped loudly and resist the urge to fucking _purr_ when he saw the erotic sight of, something that was just in his wet dreams and search Google history that he uses when he can fall asleep at night or had a rough day at work.

 

Tony was there, and it shouldn't be as arousing as it was, but it's just that Peter has been too long in his own world taking care of Chris that he didn't have the time to actually date someone or,  _shit_ , even fuck with someone; he was starting to forget how good and different it was when someone else touched him —So, when he looked down and found himself spreading his legs more (something that he should be ashamed, but he was not) bringing Tony's head more towards him and watching his mouth becoming red and swollen from licking and sucking in between Peter's legs.  _That_ was enough to make him sigh and internally say: 

 

_'Holy shit, is this really happening? — Is this **ridiculously** handsome, rich, cocky and just fucking marvelous man eating me out in the middle of his fucking living room?!— (I'll be damn!)_

 

After he felt like he could come completely untouched, Stark decided to pull away and flip him onto his stomach without any effort and surprising Peter that he gasped loudly and looked back, finding the man putting on a condom calmly and looking back with a smirk when he saw Peter licking his lips lustfully.

 

He could fill the wetness that Tony left behind and he moaned softly, digging his head in the carpet and clenching the furr when the other positioned himself behind him and kiss his shoulder blades.

 

"Are you fine like this?" Stark asked, not entering him yet, hsis words hit his ear hotly, "You don't want to turn over?"

 

Peter's heart beat faster in appreciation and he nodded, almost passing unnoticed.

 

After they finished, they laid in the carpet, backs against the couch and they were panting until they fall sleep. Peter had to wake up to silently dress himself and close the door softly before leaving a crumbled note in the coffee table.

 

He called Liz and told her that he was on his way over.

-

 

Chris was falling asleep on his arms as he sucked the pacifier in his mouth, his own eyes were looking at the TV, but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate when he was nodding off every minute, the litte hums that the baby let out soothed Peter. For once any neighbor wasn't making noise or the lady down the hall wasn't screaming at his husband to shut the fuck up and May was off with some friends to their happy Friday hour.

 

Michelle texted him that the squad would he reuniting in Liz' house to have some beer and play poker ( _only_  betting hot Cheetos) —Peter wanted to go but he didn't want to let Chris alone another night, he felt guilty everytime that he go out to have some 'fun' or in the few times that he has go out out with Tony. So he decided to stay and watch some new cartoons that he thought were way _too_  creepy for a kid to watch and eat Chinese left overs.

 

Peter's head finally fell down, hanging in the air and snoring slightly, his arms loosening around the baby's body. He woke up soon after a loud noise came from the TV _—fucking_   _Peppa—_ and his phone ringing and vibrating inside his pocket.

 

His eyesight was blurry and didn't get to see who was it before he picked up, Chris was still asleep and he sighed relieved.

 

"Hello?"

 

" _Kid_ ," Tony's voice came through the other side and he smiled.

 

"Sir."

 

" _Ha ha. You should call me that next time when I'm fuck—_ "

 

"Please don't," Peter grimaced and looked down at the baby in his arms.

 

" _You're turning shy on me now, huh?_ " The man chuckled.

 

"Just prudent, I guess."

 

Stark hummed, " _How about daddy then?_ "

 

He shook his head quickly and grimaced even more, "Worse. Never. No. Not into that, you perv."

 

" _Just a thought,_ " Tony sighed, faking sadness.

 

Peter grinned widely, "But — I'm not that disgusted by the idea of you being my teacher for a day and me the student in need for a higher score in my test," He shrugged.

 

" _That kinky? —Got a fantasy from your highschool days. Shit, you gotta tell me all about it,_ " Tony said playfully.

 

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Peter laughed loudly when the other groaned dramatically. Chris shifted, whining slightly and he shushed him and patted his back softly.

 

" _You should call me that more often, kid_."

 

"You bet, perv."

 

" _Hey, respect. I'm an adult unlike you_ ," Stark said and then sighed, " _Anyway; I just parked outside your building. I'm coming up and you can show me how bad your grades are Mr. Parker."_

 

Peter widened his eyes and sat up straight, making Chris wake up and look around before starting ti sniff and cry lightly, he bounced him uo and down on his legs and tried to separate the phone from the the far away as possible.

 

He laughed nervously and gulped, "W-what was that?"

 

" _I'm coming up to your apartment so you better be naked already when I arrive_ ," Tony said casually, " _What is that?_ "

 

Peter rocked the baby, trying to calm his whines, his heart was beating against his chest as he stood up, panicking and almost hyperventilating, "It's j-just — _Fuck!_ —" He hit himself with the coffee table in the leg, "Just the TV!"

 

" _Ok, kid. See you in a bit._ "

 

"No, Tony!—" 

 

And after that, the man had hang up and Peter was walking in circles, trying bto figure what to do to stop Chris from crying and to  _stop_ Tony from coming. He groaned in desperation and held the baby against his chest; kissing hia forehead comfortably and speaking lowly to him

 

He was in the middle of calling Michelle or Ned or Lix — _Whoever_  the fuck his brain could process, but he stopped abruptly, eyes widening and panting painfully when there was a knock on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and keep me alive!


	4. Maybe it was meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits post and hopes the chapter is good enough*

_"So, you're not planning to tell him the truth?" Michelle has asked with a mouthful of a toasted Panini while pointing at him._

 

_"No! What—" Peter gasped and leaned over the table, "Are you insane? He would immediately get rid of me or find another one!"_

 

_"That's fucked up, dude."_

 

_"What is fucked up?" He rolled his eyes._

 

 _She made a confused expression as a 'duh' and threw a napkin at him playfully, "The part that you **don't**_ _wanna tell him about Chris —I mean, are you embarrassed of lil Pete?"_

 

_"You know it's not that, Michelle," Peter looked down, "I would never be embarrassed. It's just that," He sighed and groaned at the same timw, "I don't see the point in telling Tony about the baby when we're not even dating, we're just—"_

 

_"Fucking. Ok, I know that, Peter," Michelle raised her hand and shrugged, "Still. You should tell the old man to avoid future problems."_

 

_"There won't be future problems," He snapped slightly and gave an angry bite to his sandwich._

 

_-_

 

The noise of the TV was ignored by him when all that he could hear was the loudly crying that slowly (but, surely) was quieting down as Peter bounced Chris up and down and search for the milk bottle desperately between the cushions —It was fucking  _here!_

 

A few knocks were hit in the wood door again and Peter actually slapped his own cheek twice and harshly to gain some self-control again; Chris stopped his whaling and looked at him with wide eyes when Peter hit himself (And he thank fucking God that he would not remember his father freaking out massively and recurring to slap himself in the face and take deep breaths — _not_ such a good role model) He wiped his free hand in the back of his jeans and started walking towards the door, he looked back for a second, groaned and threw his head back when he saw all the mess that May specifically told him to clean up until he was back —but, here he was, trying to fix his messy hair and open the lock.

 

Peter opened the door and immediately saw Tony looking down at his phone, the chain held the door slightly apart and he had to close it again to unlock it properly. His heart felt like coming out of his asshole ( _literally_ ) as the first thing he saw in the entry was the man standing with a small box of strawberries and chocolate —God, he remembered that Peter told him drunkenly that those two things were his favorite— and sporting a small smirk, but it quickly faded and his face acquired a frown and puzzled expression.

 

"H-hey!" The boy said way to loudly and he grimaced visibly.

 

"Lordy," Tony looked at the baby with wet tears in his cheeks and then sighed, "I thought I heard _something_  crying and thought again that maybe it was down the hall, but... Look at this!" He pointed at Chris and grinned widely, "Didn't know you were babysitting, kid —God, that sounded weird."

 

"I-I —Don't, I —W-what —" Peter sighed and chuckled nervously as he put a hand on his waist trying to act 'casual', "Tony, what are you doing here?"

 

"I wanted to give you a surprise visit — _And,_ when you were dirty talking through the phone," He thought for a minute and the shrugged, "Kind of —I said, 'well, shit! The underoos most be alone so I might be get some action today."

 

"I'm not underage," The brown eyes boy muttered, holding the baby closer, "Listen—"

 

Stark made his way past him and closed the door, starting to walk with the other following quickly behind him, "You're not a good babysitter if you talk like that on the phone, kid. What will the baby said to his parents?" He chuckled and sat down in the couch, "Your aunt it's not home, right?"

 

"He can't even talk—" Peter cut himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in hope of gaining his patience and control, "Listen, Tony. I don't know how—"

 

"How much to they pay you for taking care of the little bugger?" The man mumbled, still looking at Chris fumbling with Peter's shirt, "Five the hour? Perhaps three—"

 

" _Tony!_ " He raised his voice a little and looked down worriedly when the baby jumped and his lips started to tremble, he shook his head and start rocking him as he shushed him softly, feeling Tony's stare digging in his shoulders, he whispered and kissed his forehead, "It's ok, buddy. I'm sorry I yelled."

 

"You're good with kids, kid."

 

Peter found Tony's eyes and he sighed, deciding to deal ignore the burlesque comment as he stood in front of the couch, he muted the TV, "Listen —And, let me talk," He raised a hand towards him before the other could speak. Tont raised his hands in surrender and leaned back in the couch, "I don't know — _fuck—_ I can't really tell you—" He groaned frustratedly.

 

"You ok, Peter?" Stark asked, concern flashing in his face for a moment.

 

"I'm not babysitting," The boy closed his eyes and turned around, letting the baby bite his shirt slightly, "I'm not babysitting. I'm not a _babysitter_."

 

"I'm honestly lost."

 

"What don't you understand that I'm not a baby—"

 

"I understand that you're  _not_ a babysitter. I got that. Then, the kid is your cousin or something?" Tony frowned and then lifted his arms, "Why are you acting so strange, Peter?"

 

"He's not my cousin either, Tony!" Peter snapped slightly, took a breath and then turned around again with a frown, his voice lowered down like his head did, "He's my son."

 

There was a silence filling the room and ge regretted now turning off the TV, they were lacking noise and all Peter wanted was the man to freak out, leave and never talk to him again, but, there he was, Tony was looking at Peter and gaping, mouth opening and closing a few times and then his eyebrows raised in surprised.

 

"You're fucking with me right?" He chuckled lightly, pointing at Peter and Chris.

 

"I don't think so," The boy rolled his eyes, "And, don't swear infront of him."

 

"You just did moments ago—"

 

"Because, I'm his fucking father!" Peter groaned and then shook his head, throwing his head back in frustration, "And, apparently a _terrible_  father."

 

"Fuck," Tony covered his face and sighed, body slumping against the leather ripped couch, he repeated, " _Fuck_."

 

"You are free to leave—" Peter started but then jumped a little when the man sat up straight again and raised his voice.

 

"No, I'm not leaving, Peter!—"

 

"Would you stop yelling?" He hissed, holding Chris' head against his chest when he whimpered, "His ears are sensitive, asshole."

 

"I'm sorry! —You were the one who started screaming," Stark whispered yelled and stood up, "What the shit, Peter? —I don't, I-I,  _what the fuck_?" He pointed at the baby widely and the pinch the bridge of his nose, "How is that even possible? You're way too young, kid!"

 

"No shit," Peter huffed annoyed.

 

"Explain," He moved his arms around with raised eyebrows, " _This_ to me."

 

"I've nothing to explain, Tony," Peter mumbled.

 

"Oh, you don't? You _fucking_  don't?" Stark laughed sarcastically and put his hands on his waist as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

"It's just the way it is," The boy shrugged.

 

"It's just what it," He repeated and shook his head, "I'm too old for this shit."

 

Peter's eyes burned unintentionally as he watched Tony fixing himself and started heading towards the door without a second glance. He suppressed the pained sniff and the tears from coming out soon, he held baby Chris tighter to his chest for comfort; words and yells were threatening to come out of his mouth but he couldn't find the energy to do so.

 

"Fuck!" Stark exclaimed and turned around abruptly, "You really thought that I would _leave,_ Peter?"

 

"You were doing it!" A tear rolled down his cheek as he extended his arm to point at the door.

 

"I wasn't!" The older man sighed and the spoke softly, "I  _wouldn't,_ Peter."

 

"It's ok if you do," Peter nodded, "I get it."

 

"No, it's not ok, kid," Tony started walking towards him, "I just—" He shrugged, "I just want an explanation of how this - _the_  baby- I mean, I know how it _happened,_ but — Weren't you really into dick last night?"

 

The boy stared blankly at him for a few moments before clicking his mouth and shaking his head, "Of course you would say that."

 

"Don't tell me that you knocked up a girl your age, marry her, found out that you didn't like pussy, stayed in the closet and then you're fucking around with a man twice your age or more!" Tony counted every step with his fingers as he got closer to the boy.

 

"No! I —What the fuck, Tony! This is not some fucking _telenovela,_ " Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"Then,  _please,_ tell me what's going on before I freaked the fuck out."

 

"You're already freaking the fuck out!"

 

"Just tell me, Peter."

 

The boy sighed, looking at the man's pleading eyes and he nodded, almost passing unnoticed. Chris was looking at the soundless cartoons in the TV and he turn it on again to distract him, "Sit down before I punch you because you're driving me crazy."

 

"Done."

 

He took a deep breath and nodded.

 

"Listen —I'll just tell you quick because I've told this story so _many_  times. So, basically, I lost my virginity to a girl and I ended up knocking her up _—stupidly—_ I didn't know, until she came a year fucking later with the baby in her arms, telling me that she forgot a bottle and then she never came up," Peter took a deep breath in, "I went down and, _puff —_ nothing, Tony. She just wasn't there and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to do with  _him,_ " Peter bounced Chris in his arm as a reference before continuing, "I couldn't just, like, leave him, right? —May, grounded my ass for like two years, I think I'm still grounded, but—"

 

He looked up when he stopped talking and found Tony looking at the baby and then at him over and over, his shoulders seemed more relaxed but there was still an uncertain expression on his face.

 

"But... At the end, I guess, my mistake —I don't really like calling like that," The boy shook his head rapidly in guilt, "My _tripping_ —"

 

Stark scoffed.

 

"I don't know!" Peter exhausted, "I don't know _yet_ how to call it, but, I'm actually glad that it happened because I don't imagine what I would be doing without him right now."

 

He gazed at Tony, waiting for a response or something, _anything_ but he was just looking at them and saying nothing. The only sound was the cartoon playing and Chris' little noises.

 

"Look—" Peter sighed defeated.

 

"What's his name?" The man nodded at the baby.

 

He frowned, "I haven't told you his name?"

 

Stark shook his head and stood up.

 

"He is Chris'," The younger boy said softly as he held the baby's hand in his.

 

"As in Christopher?" Tony asked and the other hummed, "I like the name."

 

Peter gave a small smile, the atmosphere in the apartment suddenly seemed a little more calm without the yelling or claims, he shrugged, trying to stay casual, "I didn't chose it, but, I like it too."

 

The brown haired man nodded, he looked hesitant as he looked away for a second and then returned to gaze at the baby, he raised his eyebrows and pointed at him, "Can I hold him?"

 

"Sure," Peter nodded, handing Chris to the other's opened arms, watching him struggle a bit because the baby was moving too much.

 

"Shit, it's been a while since I carried a kid," Stark chuckled.

 

"Just be careful with the head," He mumbled, placing his hand over Tony's to held Chris. 

 

The baby looked so much smaller in Tony's arms and Peter's heart was clenching and his stomach was turning at something he didn't because out of _everything_ —He wasn't expecting _this,_ Tony reacting like this, all calm and simmered, looking at Chris with infatuation and then at Peter. 

 

He was expecting to be alone and crying, or waiting for Tony to never contact him again, but, apparently, he was staying and Peter didn't know if cry or punch him.

 

"You know, now that I think about it," Stark begun, brushing his hand in the baby's forehead, "He kinda has your eyes, kid —brown and big."

 

Peter grinned, "He does."

 

Tony then looked up, leaning over quickly and kissing the boy's lips —It surprised him and he backed away slightly with a parted mouth, Tony nodded, raising a hand and caressing his cheek tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere, Peter. I'm already hooked and there's no going back."

 

He just nodded dumbfounded and leaned into the warm palm.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Exclusivity and broken strollers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know, maybe, it feels like I finally found someone that accepts every accept of my life and doesn't care, May and, I can't just let that go, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I don't think I've ever written this much fluff in my life. Help.
> 
> But, seriously y'all, I'm imagining baby Chris as some baby mini-me of Tom Holland, cute as heck.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pardon my mistakes.

The air in Tony's room was warm because of the heater, but the sheets felt against Peter's when he woke up early in the morning, his phone buzzed and it was a text from May that Chris was with the old lady down the hall (Mrs. _something —_ he honestly couldn't remember).

 

He blamed Tony for letting him drink too much margaritas last night and being drunk of his ass as he danced to fucking 80's songs and Tony watched him from the couch with a burlesque smile — _Anyways;_ he looked aside and Tony was already awake scrolling through his phone, his hair was on his forehand and he was unconsciously caressing the boy's back with his fingertips and he closed his eyes again and sighed.

 

"That feels nice."

 

Stark looked at him surprised and raised eyebrows, "Well, hello there, sleeping beauty."

 

"Don't stop," Peter mumbled when the other slowed down his movements, he shifted until he was laying his head on his chest, "It feels nice."

 

"How did you sleep?" He dragged his hand to Peter's hair and run his fingers through his scalp, the boy moan hummed pleasantly.

 

"Like a rock," Peter said and he looked up, "Did I snore?"

 

Tony chuckled, "Honestly, I don't know. I was dead. You wore me out last night, kid."

 

"Old man _,_ " The boy rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

"Underoos," Stark imitated his eye roll.

 

Peter grinned and sat up, watching the other following him with his eyes. He lifted a leg to straddle Tony and leaned down to peck start pecking all over his face longingly as he rested his front against the other and grip both sides of Tony's face in his hands.

 

Stark groaned lightly and placed his hand widely in Peter's back, he said playfully, "God, you're so clingy."

 

"You _love_  it," The boy whispered, letting the beard tickle his lips as he kissed constantly over both cheek.

 

"You bet I do."

 

He pulled away with a last kiss on his nose and then rest his chin in Tony's chest, looking up at his close eyelids and messy hair, "Can I ask you something?"

 

The man hummed, squeezing Peter's hip.

 

"So..." Peter said awkwardly, his finger traced circles in the other's face, "You're  _not_ mad?" 

 

Stark hummed, eyes still closed, "About what?" 

 

"About not telling you earlier, you know —about Chris?" 

 

"Look, Peter," The brown haired man sighed, lifting his head and repositioning the pillow under his neck so he was looking directly at the other, "I'm not angry or mad or — whatever. I'm just, I guess; _disappointed_ because you didn't trust me enough about telling me from the beginning."

 

"It wasn't about trust or something like that, Tony—"

 

"It was, kid," Tony said and raised his hand when the boy started to protest, " _But,_ it's fine now, alright? —whatever happened, happened. Let's just," He shrugged, "Let's just go full disclosure from now on."

 

Peter nodded slowly, after a secon he leaned down to kiss the other's chin, the beard tickled him and he smiled, "Then, I have no secrets anymore.

 

"I hope so," He raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Neither do I — _Other_  than the fact that I have an ex-wife, but—"

 

"What?" The younger boy widened his eyes and sat up straight on his legs again, "Tony, why the fu—"

 

"Hey! Kidding, kidding!" Stark raised his hands and chuckled, "Fuck, kid, you're a light weight."

 

Peter punched his bare chest slightly and let the other bring him down again, he instantly felt a lips on his and he relaxed; Tony started bringing a hand down his lower back and into his boxer, but he pulled away and spoke against him, "So, what are we?"

 

"What do you want us to be?" Tony raised an eyebrow in question, pecking his lips one.

 

"I don't know," He shrugged and looked away, "Like —are we something? Like are we dating?"

 

"Thought you knew that already, kid," Stark mumbled, "Because, I think that me taking you to dinner and _then_  me fucking you in this bed, is enough to leave a hint."

 

"God, you  _really_ are a dickhead," Peter groaned and dropped his face in the other's neck.

 

He heard Tony chuckled and then a hand caressed his back again, leaving goosebumps behind on the warm skin, "So, baby, what do you want us to be?"

 

"I just—" The boy raised his head and looked at Tony's eyes, he sighed, "I just want exclusivity, it's all I'm asking."

 

"Got that. I'm cool with that," Stark nodded and leaned down to kiss him again, but Peter pulled away to keep talking.

 

" _Tony —_ I mean it."

 

"And, I mean it too, Peter."

 

The boy nodded and accepted the kiss that was placed on his forehead tenderly, "So... Are you, like, my boyfriend? —Because, I think you're too old to be called a boyfriend."

 

Tony huffed and smacked his ass playfully, making Peter laugh loudly; he muttered behind a grin, " _Brat_."

 

"Then?"

 

"I think," Stark raised his eyebrows, "There's no need in classifying, baby. Let's just _be_  together, yes?"

 

Peter could only smile and lean down to kiss his lips again.

 

"Hey," The older man nibbed at his lips for a moment and then pulled away, "I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk; Central Park is really nice in this time of the year—"

 

"I don't know, Tony. I have to go back with the baby. I don't like leaving him for too long—"

 

"You didn't let me finish," Tony rolled his eyes and pushed back Peter's hair, "Let's go take a walk and bring the little bugger to take some fresh air —We  _all_ should go."

 

He leaned in the hand caressing the side of his head and closed his eyes, "That'll be nice."

 

A kissed was placed on his forehead and he suddenly was flipped over and Tony started licking his jaw and neck, " _Now —_  enough of talking, kid. Let's use that pretty mouth for something else. What do you say?" 

 

Peter giggled and hugged his neck to draw him closer.

 

-

 

 _They_  were going to the park, he arrived earlier to his apartment and get Chris from the apartment down the corridor. Tony was waiting downstairs in his —he took the liberty to shower back at Tony's place and wear the same clothes, because,  _fuck it_ — He grabbed the stroller that Liz gave him as a present and put the diaper in the small bag in the bottom; he almost trip with baby and all when he run down the corridor to get to the elevator.

 

He struggled with the stroller because a wheel was a bit screwed up since the last time he took Chris for a 'walk' with his friends, when they decided to go buy Froyos and eat pizza —Liz ended carrying the baby and rolling her eyes as Peter and Michelle run around with the stroller, racing with eachother and trying to climb in it. Ned just shook his head and gave the baby some of his Froyo (He surprisingly likes cold stuff).

 

Peter watched Tony get down of the car as a soon as he got out of the building, a big smiled appeared in the other's face as he saw Chris, he opened his arms and exclaimed, "The little bugger!"

 

"Hold him for a bit," The boy mumbled and handed Chris to Tony, he sighed when the baby didn't cried for him, instead he looked up at Tony and started caressing curiously his beard and lips — _Damn_ Peter for not having a beard or plump lips.

 

"I think he grew a little," Stark said in a muffled voice because Chris was holding his hands over his mom.

 

Peter chuckled and opened the trunk, "You literally saw him three days ago."

 

"Babies grow fast," He shrugged, walking up to him.

 

"Not  _that_ fast," The boy said distractedly and tried to figure out how to fold the stroller, "How the shit do I — _fuck_ ," He pushed at the red handles and at the wheels before groaning and punching it twice frustratedly, he was about to  _just_ put the fucking thing like that, unfolded and just hope for it to fit, but Tony appeared behind him.

 

"What's with all the yelping?" Stark said over his shoulder.

 

"I can't get this thing to—" Peter grunted and pushed the stroller harshly before it clicked and suddenly it was in the trunk, maybe something  _probably_ broke but, he couldn't bring himself to care, " _Oh_ , there it is," He chuckled, "Thank god this shit is small."

 

When he turned around Tony was looking at him with a disconcerted expression and a frown, "You need professional help, kid. You're mood swings are gonna give me whiplash."

 

"Shut up," Peter slammed the trunk slightly with a smile and then turned around to peck his lips quick, "Let's go."

 

"Take this bugger then."

 

-

 

It was until next day that he decided to drop the big bomb to his aunt, it interrupted their breakfast and their (non passive-aggressive) talk thay sooned turned into one.

 

"You _what_?" May gaped at him and pit his glasses on his head.

 

"I'm dating someone?" Peter cringed and played nervously with the hem of his shirt.

 

"Hunny, that's great!" May smiled widely amd raised her hands, "What's his name or  _her_? —I mean I don't know _what_  you're into this days," She chuckled.

 

"May," He closed his eyes and sighed, "Please don't."

 

She wave him off,  "So, tell me all about it!"

 

"He is kinda older than me," Peter clicked his tongue.

 

"How old?" She said distractedly and looked down to stir the coffee.

 

"Forty- _ish_  old?" He mumbled and cringed lightly when May looked up quickly and gaped at him once _again,_ he continued to talk hesitantly and with slumped his shoulders, "Almost fifty?"

 

May gasped and put her hand on her waist, "Peter, that's almost my age! That was Ben's age — _That_  could be your father's age!"

 

"I know that, alright?" Peter sighed and sat down in the chair infront of her, "But, trust me, it's something healthy and good."

 

"Peter, why couldn't just date someone your age?" His aunt shrugged as her face looked alarmed and uncertain, "You're still a teen—"

 

"I'm twenty in two months, May," He muttered.

 

" _Still_! I don't —How did you even met him?" May closed her eyes and shook head, "You know what? I don't wanna know."

 

"May—"

 

She rubbed her face, "No! Why couldn't just date someone your age — Someone _normal_?" 

 

Peter gave a frustrated sigh , "Do you think a guy my age would want to date _me,_ " He pointed at himself, "A guy who happens to have a kid and works in a freaking Panini restaurant?"

 

May sighed and looked at him sadly, "Please don't say that about yourself, Peter—"

 

"It's the truth."

 

"Well, any guy it's out of his mind if they don't wanna date my nephew," She pointed at him, " _Wich —_ by the way, is the manager of the Panini restaurant."

 

"May, it's not making me feel better—"

 

" _And,_ " She raised her hand to stop him from talking, "He has this beautiful pumpking sleeping in the living room and crying in the middle of the night."

 

Peter was about to protest, but he smiled softly and lowered his head, nodding lightly.

 

"Don't ever be ashame of what you have and are, Peter," May sighed and walked up to him, he hugged hia shoulders and kissed the top of his head, "I strived through your whole childhood to let you know that."

 

"I know," The boy leaned on her touch and rest his head in her stomach.

 

"Does he makes you happy?"

 

"Who —Tony?"

 

She hummed and nodded.

 

"He just, I don't know," Peter shrugged and bit his lip, "Makes me feel good and safe and he likes Chris too, likes him, _likes_  him, because he bought him this toy that I could never afford and he took us for a walk too and it's like —I don't know, maybe, it feels like I finally found someone that accepts every accept of my life and doesn't care, May and, I can't just let that  _go,_ right?"

 

His aunt nodded again and squeezed his shoulder, "No, you can't, kiddo," She kissed his head again, "I'm just happy that you're happy, alright? No matter what.

 

The boy raised his head with widened eyes, "So, I have your blessing?"

 

May snorted, "You'll always have my blessing."

 

Peter grinned widely, stood up and hugged her tightly, making them stumble back.

 

"I still wanna know that man, Peter," She mumbled sternly.

 

"Y-yeah, sure! You'll like him, I promise," He gave his best puppy eyes and a big smile.

 

May hummed and raised her eyebrows, "I hope so."

 

"You know," Peter sat down again and took a large bite of the pastry infront of him, "You and Liz are the only ones who knows about Tony," He groaned dramatically, "I have to tell Ned still and — _oh god —_ Michelle too." 

 

May raised her eyebrows and patted his arm, "Good luck with that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is gonna go bananas.


	6. Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have the nicest readers, thank you so much for liking this mess that I'm writing.
> 
> Btw, I'm really not starting to feel this story so if you have a clue on how to help me, it is welcome!
> 
> Be aware that English isn't my first language and I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

"Welcome to the Panini House. What could I get you?" 

 

Peter smiled slightly, pulling out a note pad as he looked at a older man sitting before him, he avoided to not roll his eyes at the way that the other looked at him boredly and signaled for him to go away and with a mumble saying that he wasn't ready to order —he was covering up (unfortunately) for his coworker in the area that wasn't even his, Peter thought that when the owner of the restaurant made him the manager he would only be behind a desk and ask from time to time costumers if everything was alright; wich was bullshit because he kept covering the shifts of the other employees and taking shit from shitty costumers (mostly men overload with paper work who took their stress out on Peter).

 

But, he was getting his paycheck today, so —what the hell?

 

Michelle was supposed to come and have lunch but she cancelled wich Peter is guilty to be relieved because he didn't feel like doing the explaining and screaming in the middle of the Panini House with Michelle slapping his head constantly when she didn't agree with him (wich  _is_ most of the time) and they would end up eating their lunch angrily.

 

So, he changed quickly into his normal clothes when his shift ended late at night; it was starting to get cold in New York but he didn't want to take a cab or the subway to save money, Peter just zipped up his hoodie tight and started walking quickly through the empty and dark streets.

 

His phone buzzed and he stopped for a moment when he saw the screen and accepted the call, before he could answer the voice in the other side interrupted him.

 

" _Hey, baby_ ," Tony said, sounding distracted.

 

"Hey."

 

" _You're_   _still_   _at_   _work_?" 

 

"I just got out, actually," Peter answered, hearing noises distantly in the other side, he smirked, "Why? Need me much?"

 

" _God — you wish, kid,_ " Tony scoffed playfully, " _I'm picking you up. Are you still in the restaurant? — be a dear and bring me the salami panini that I like and a coke. I'm fucking starving."_

 

The boy smiled and lowered his voice a little, "I already closed down. I'm on my way to my apartment. My aunt's gonna be out for the night. Wanna eat something there? Like my ass perhaps?"

 

Tony chuckled loudly and sighed, " _Are you seriously —trying— to dirty talk in the middle of the street, you little pervert?_ "

 

"There's no one here," He shrugged (but, he still looked around self-consciously to make sure no one heard him).

 

" _Ok, kid. Tell me where you are, I'm already driving close to the restaurant_."

 

"I'm just a block away," Peter stopped walking and leaned in the brick that was beside him, "I'll for you, old man."

 

" _Deal. We're buying take out and the ass if for dessert_." 

 

He couldn't answer because Tony hung up quickly and he was left blushing embarrassedly in the dark and ruffling his hair out of his face out of nervousness, because no matter how many times he has seen Tony or spends time with him, he still manages to get agitated and jittery —mostly when the man always seems to look at him up and down everytime like he's the best meal and kiss him softly in his mouth in comparison to the rough hands groping him around.

 

The familiar silver car came into view like fifteen minutes later, it was roaring impressively and the tires screeched against the pavement as he parked by the side walk and the honk echoed.

 

He saw Tony leaning over the seat and pushing the door open for him as Peter picked up his backpack from the floor and jogged towards the car.

 

"Hi," The boy smiled widely as soon as he got in.

 

"Kid," Tony turned to look at him with a confused expression, "Why on earth are you walking alone _and_  in the dark at this hours?

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Because, I don't have a car?"

 

"But, _I_  do," He pointed at himself, "Haven't I told you to call me whenever you don't have money to transp—"

 

Peter leaned over swiftly, one hand gripping Tony's collar and the other his jaw as he pulled him closer to kiss his lips unexpectedly; he smiled softly when the man was left breathless and a before a hand could touch him; Peter pulled away, "I have money, Tony. I'm just saving it for Chris birthday."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows slightly and said in awe, "It's his birthday?"

 

"In a few weeks," He nodded and pecked him one last time before pulling away completely to fasten his seat belt, "Liz and I are organizing a small reunion in my apartment with cake, decoration and all —I didn't want to tell you _yet_ because I don't want you to pay for anything."

 

The older man scoffed and sighed, "You know I'm gonna pay for _everything_ , Peter."

 

"No!" Peter started but was cut off by the other leaning over and crashing their lips together again, this time softer.

 

"Come on, baby —" Tony murmured against his lips, "Let me do it. Let me cover the 'reunion' up —I know it's a party because you're gonna be drunk of your ass— and you pay nothing. Just tell me what you need. As my present to little Chris, whay do you think?"

 

The boy groaned and threw his head back, "First of all, it's my son's birthday and I'm not — _can't—_ be drunk of my ass and I've been saving this money to celebrate a small party and buy Chris some stuff—"

 

"Well save that money to something else, baby," Tony shrugged, "I'm not discussing this. I really _want_  to do it."

 

Peter stared at him blankly for a few moments, blinking slowly and he was about to speak and _refuse,_ but the man grinned and kiss his nose.

 

" _Please_?"

 

He groaned again and pushed Tony back, "You're gonna do whatever you want anyways. With or without my consent."

 

"That sounded sexually wrong — _but_ , yes, I'm gonna do whatever you want anyways," Tony smirked and started the car, "So, tell your friend what else you two need and I'll give you my credit card to cover the expenses."

 

The boy sighed and slumped back in his seat, he murmured, "I hate you."

 

"Sure you do, kid."

 

He squeezed his knee fondly and Peter couldn't help the smile spreading in his face and his own hand holding the hand on him through the whole drive to his apartment.

 

-

 

Peter was really embarrassed that they arrived late to pick up Chris from the old lady's apartment and that she was barely standing awake as she gave him Chris with a scold saying —  _'I'm gonna tell your aunt at what kind of hours you're picking up your brother!'—_ The poor lady still thinks that Chris is his little brother and Peter grew tired of correcting her (she forgets evey damn time anyways) and tonight she thought that Tony was the father of both; wich as soon as she closed the door they bursted out laughing and wheezing with a sleepy baby in his arms.

 

The man made Peter carry the bags of food and his own backpack  _and_ made him open the the door with struggle with both arms full as Tony carried Chris in uncertain arms and,  _why_ did his baby had an obesession with Tony's beard and lips? —he huffed and almost fell over with the chinese take out when he opened the door and listened to the baby giggling tiredly because Tony was making weirds sound that mde Peter turned around with a baffled expression.

 

"You know, a little help would be good here," Peter said while kicking the door shut and turning on the lights with his nose plastered against the wall.

 

"Hands are full, kid," He said distractedly, bouncing Chris up and down.

 

"I can do several stuff at the same time with Chris on my arms, Tony," The boy rolled his eyes.

 

"Then, why can't you do that?" Tony pointed at the bags on his hands wich made Peter roll his eyes more dramatically and puff.

 

"If you wanna be so helpful with the baby," Peter smirked and placed the stuff in the kitchen island, he started unpacking the food and watch the other sat across him with his lips being pulled with a little hand, he continued with a content sigh, "Why don't you go check if his diaper needs a change."

 

Tony looked up and raised his eyebrows at Peter and then at the baby, he stared at him for a second and then grimaced visibly, "We're not there yet, kid."

 

The boy groaned as he turned around to open the fridge, "Then help me!"

 

"Kid," Stark started in a stern voice, "You need to get laid."

 

Peter couldn't contain the snort and giggle that he emitted.

 

-

 

 _Yes —_ they were eating in a few moments ago the take out food (wich was deliciously greasy that Tony frowned and made a disgusted face when Peter kissed his cheek several time with _greasy_  lips) and watching TV and Chris had fallen asleep unexpectedly in the mat that Peter laid for him with toys and,  _yes,_ they were only planning to eat dinner and watch the cartoons that the baby was watching because Tony had to leaving early because he was traveling in the morning.

 

So, Peter didn't really know how he ended up holding him back from leaving and stripping them out of their clothes before Tony could blink his surprised eyes.

 

The sound of cartoons playing from the TV, distorted the moans and sighs that they were letting. It was fucking reckless, just for the mere excitement of doing it fast and dirty. 

 

Peter was hugging the man's back tightly, scratching the skin there and making red as he bit his own lip to silence and loud noises; he thought that he dragged his nails to hard because Stark's breath hitched and his thrusts slowed down and Peter was about to apologise but the other talked.

 

" _Peter—_ "

 

The boy hummed and opened his eyes, he found the other looking ahead of him with uncertain eyes, "What's wrong?"

 

"He's watching," Tony grimaced, looking back at him.

 

"What—"

 

"The baby's _looking_ , Peter," He shook his head and stopped completely, panting and resting his face besides Peter's.

 

"He's not," The boy frowned, twisting his head to look away and he groaned and he was about to tell Tony to just shut the hell up and keep going that he was almost — _there_ ; but when he looked around he found Chris' brown eyes ( _indeed)_ looking at them curiously as he played with a stuffed animal, "—shit, he is."

 

"I thought he was asleep?" Tony groaned and got off him.

 

Peter sighed and threw his head back, "He was _asleep_ , Tony." 

 

"Let's go to your room," Tony stood up from the couch quickly.

 

"I can't leave him alone," The boy mumbled and grabbed his forgotten underwear laying in the floor besides the couch and then he raised his legs and hips lazily to put them own with an annoyed expression.

 

"Why not?"

 

"He's not a dog, Tony," He sighed frustratingly and turned to look at the baby.

 

"I'm not saying he is a dog—"

 

"We can't continue, dude," Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his face tiredly.

 

"We can't. Wait — _dude_? Kid, what the _shit_ —" Tony raised his shoulders and made a confused face before shaking his head with a sigh, "You know what? I don't care, but —are you _seriously_  gonna leave me with blue balls?"

 

"You're leaving me with blue balls too!" The boy whispered-yelled and pointed at his own crotch angrily.

 

"Because you don't want to—"

 

"Jesus, he is just staring and — _oh my god_. Put some clothes on, what if he remembers this when he grow up?" Peter sat up hurriedly and (thank the lord that he kept his shirt in the urge and crave of the moment so he just put on his pants stupidly and almost tripping).

 

"Kid, he won't remember. Do you remember what your parents used to do when you were that age?" Tony scoffed and raised his arms.

 

Peter ignored the sting in his chest and turned around immediately to give his back to the man, just to not let show his disconcerted and upset expression as he fumbled with the lace of his sweats and tied them up sharply. He started walking to Chris when the other spoked again, this time more calmly.

 

"Shit, kid—" Tony spoke lowly, "I'm sorry about that, baby. I forget about —" He sighed, " _That._ I didn't mean—"

 

"It's fine," He shrugged and picked up Chris carefully and kissed the top of his head when he whined slightly.

 

"No. No it's _not._ I—" The older man walked up to him, "I'm a dick and I'm sorry for touching that subject."

 

Peter shrugged again and looked at him for moment, "It's fine, Tony. Really," He sighed and started walking to the kitchen, "I'm gonna feed him now, so get dressed. We can all see your dick hanging in the air."

 

"Baby—"

 

"And, you should probably go, I have work early tomorrow," The looked at him apologetically.

 

"Peter, don't get like this.  _Please_ ," Tony grabbed his trousers from the floor and covered himself and followed the kid's steps quickly, "I'm really sorry."

 

Peter turned around and he found himself almost nose to nose with the other and knocking him over —he smiled softly when the baby reached up in between them and fondled with tiny hands the beard infront of him, innocently amd curiously that got Tony's concerned expression turning for a serene a moment. 

 

"I'm not mad, old man," He mumbled and leaned over to kiss his lips longingly, "I know you didn't mean it."

 

Tony nodded and held his cheek in a tender grip while the other placed itself in the baby's back, he muttered guiltily, "I'm sorry, kid —come on, let me stay a little bit more."

 

Peter pecked his lips a last time before turning around, " _Well_ , should first get dressed so you can learn how to feed a baby because the last time you almost make Chris choke on his milk."

 

The man snorted, "That was an accident," he said while going back to the living room to put on his clothes quickly, not bothering to tug in his dress shirt or fix his hair.

 

"And, he hated you for that," Peter called loudly from the other room as he started preparing the milk with one hand.

 

"He didn't. He fucking loves. You can see it in his eyes," He shrugged and walked back while fixing lazily the tie around his the collae of his shirt.

 

" _No-uh —_ he told me so."

 

"That little bugger would never hate me, right?" Tony mumbled and took Chris out of his arms and raised him high in the air a few times, giggles and gurgles echoed in the small room, "Jesus —you can tell the lack of masculinity that there _isn't_  in his life because he is _infatuated_  with my beard."

 

The boy rolled his eyes playfully and flipped him off, "I'm nineteen, I still have time to grow you're like sixty. You do the math."

 

"Daddy can never shut his mouth, am I right, baby?" Tony bounced Chris in his arms and looked at him expectantly. 

 

Peter turned around with a small grinned and lean over to kiss him, but instead he leaned down to kiss the baby's cheek as he shook the bottle up and down, he giggled whem the other was left with pursed lips and raised eyebrows, he mumbled and gave him the bottle, "That's what you get for being a dick."

 

He was about to tell him how to _actually_  feed the baby, but was interrupted when a noise came from the living room and he frowned but soon widened his eyes when he realized that it was the door opening and keys dropping in the bowl.

 

"Kiddos, I'm home!"

 

The boy cursed and looked at Tony with alarmed eyes, "It's May!"

 

"I know!" Tony faked his tone voice and raised his eyebrows, then rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

"In here," Peter said nervously, turning his head slightly to the door and looking at him again, "Tony, what—"

 

"I think it's time for me to meet  _the_ aunt, don't you think?" The man said quietly and grabbed the milk bottle calmly.

 

"Tony—" The boy started and then clenched his eyes shut with a grimaced when he heard steps getting closer, "Don't say anything weird."

 

Just as he said that, May appeared in the entrance with a wide smile and then she frowned  _too_ quickly when his eyes felt on _another_  man holding the baby; she tilted her head and put her hands on her waist.

 

"Hey, May," Peter smiled awkwardly and waved.

 

"Hey, May!" Tony imitated him, but more cheerfully and making a fake surprised face as he waved with Chris' hand.

 

She looked at Peter for a second and then back at him, her shoulders relaxing a bit, "So... you must be—" May looked back at Peter questioningly  _again_ who nodded discretely in response, "Mr. Stark?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I just started school and I'm gonna be so saturated with homework and at a new work that I got (I hate it, but now I can buy my fancy make up at Sephora) so I'm really sorry if I'm slow with the updates in this work and my others work. I desperately want to finish all of them so I can start writing new ones. 
> 
> And Sparcina, don't think that I forgot about the Spideriron New Year Mini Big-Bang, I haven't! I'm currently struggling a lot with the writing and inspiration but thankfully I almost finish with that one. And, feel free to go visit her Tumblr page to pick a prompt if you wanna write for the starker ship!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all what the fuck did I just write? Blame my drunk ass.
> 
> Comments, kudos?


End file.
